


The Itsy Bitsy Spider Protocol

by coconutknightshade



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Field Trip, Fluff, Gen, Gun Violence, Humor, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, SpiceMom, Stark Industries, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, angsty, non-graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutknightshade/pseuds/coconutknightshade
Summary: “Are you going to embarrass me?”“Wha- Me? Embarrass you?” Tony brings a hand to his chest, fingers splayed over his heart. His eyes are wide with mock innocence for only a moment before his eyebrows knit together and his mouth quirks into something more sinister. “Of course I am, Underoos.”----Pepper promises to protect Peter from any embarrassment on his upcoming field trip to Stark Industries but this is Peter Parker we're talking about and in the end he finds himself in a situation far worse than embarrassing.CW: Shooting (At Stark Tower)





	The Itsy Bitsy Spider Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited for this! The Itsy Bitsy Spider Protocol is part one of a five part series focusing on our favorite IronFam and the ever strengthening bond between Peter and Tony/Pepper. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you going to embarrass me?”

Peters sits on the coffee table bent forward with his elbows on his knees watching Tony wander around the kitchen area off to the right. Pepper is curled up at the end of the couch with a StarkPad in her hand. He knows it’s her recreational one because Tony has already confiscated the one she carries around with her for work. And by confiscate... Tony had pushed him towards her and said, _‘You know what to do.’_

In only a week Peter’s class would be touring Stark Industries tower and it’s not that Peter isn’t excited it’s just that, yeah, he isn’t excited at all. As wicked cool as it would be to see Flash Thompson’s face when Mr. Stark came strolling through... Having Mr. Stark stroll through and _embarrass_ him might negate the whole _wicked cool_ factor. Which leads Peter to tonight- Asking, and _definitely not begging, thank you very much,_ his mentor to lay low. Lower than low. Like restrict himself to his personal quarters low. But, alas. 

“Wha- Me? Embarrass you?” Tony brings a hand to his chest, fingers splayed over his heart. His eyes are wide with mock innocence for only a moment before his eyebrows knit together and his mouth quirks into something more sinister. “Of course I am, Underoos.” 

“Mister Stark,” Peter groans, face dropping into his hands as he laments his already wrecked social status. His pout turns to puzzlement when his phone buzzes and he pulls it out to find a text from Pepper displayed on the screen. 

_**Ms. Potts:** By mere happenstance Tony is under the impression that your field trip isn’t until after his expo next week in Miami. I won’t tell him it’s next week if you won’t. _

A huge smile breaks out across his face and his head shoots up, eyes meeting Pepper’s instantly. His heart warms when she winks at him. Peter had been so nervous when he’d first met her. The woman ran one of the most profitable companies in the world, one of the most _impactful_ companies in the world, and quite frankly it had been a little intimidating.

* * *

_“What do you mean she's intimidating?” Tony lounges on the sofa, knee crossed over the other, watching as Peter paces the living area. The kid pauses every few steps to fidget with something; the hem of his pants, the collar of his suit, his_ **_cufflinks-_ ** _All of which are entirely unnecessary. The dinner isn't supposed to be that fancy, but Tony can't blame the kid for wanting to make an impression._

_“I don't know, Mister Stark, she just is, okay? She's like the most powerful woman in the world. I mean, she basically controls an army at this point. It's amazing.” Tony scoffs, ignoring the way his heart swells with pride at hearing Peter say such things about Pepper._

_“Peter, you do know that I'm Iron Man, right?"_

_“That's different,” his voice is almost pleading. “You don't understand.”_

_“Peter Parker are you_ **_crushing_ ** _on my fiancé?” He's grins teasingly. At this Peter stops pacing and turns to Tony with an unimpressed look, his expression making it clear that he's about to state the most obvious thing in the world._

 _“Mister Stark, if anyone ever tells you that they_ **_don't_ ** _have a crush on Miss Potts than they are lying to your face and can't be trusted.”_

_“She's gonna love you, kid,” Tony beams, eyes tracking Peter's movements still._

_“I hope so,” he says absently from where he's crouched in front of the ottoman eyeing a collection of ties that Tony had brought out. The kid was stressing way too hard. It was Pepper, not an admissions counselor for MIT._

_“Jeez kid, is she really that intimidating?” Peter is holding up ties against his arm, eyeing how the color and pattern blend with his suit. Tony is almost insulted, as if the kid really thinks he would ever let him wear a tie that didn't match the suit._

_“Not exactly?” Peter pauses. He looks up at Tony with a pained expression as he struggles to find the words. “I mean, you're Iron Man, yeah? But she's- I don't know, it's different. It's like she's intimidating like you, but_ **_different_ ** _?”_

 _“But I_ **_am_ ** _intimidating, right?”_

_“Oh, for sure.” He's distracted, choosing to go with the deep red one - Tony knew he would - and is now valiantly trying to tie it properly without a mirror._

_“Peter,” he says again with more emphasis while walking across the room and batting the kids hands away. “I'm more intimidating,_ **_right?_ ** _” Peter’s struggling to look down at how Tony is working the tie, but at Tonys words he looks up._

_“Mister Stark, are we really gonna-”_

_“Yes, Peter. We are.” His hands pause as he eyes the kid expectantly. Peter rolls his eyes with a sigh. All patience abandoned._

_“You are the most intimidating man I have ever met. Words do not paint an accurate portrait of the intimidation you exude,” he monotones, eyes never leaving his mentor._

_“Well now I don't believe you,” Tony harrumphs as he straightens Peter's tie once more before taking a step back just as the elevator doors open and out walks The Pepper Potts. CEO of Stark Industries. Her smile is blinding and all the air leaves Peter in a rush. He runs a hand down his suit one last time and Tony rolls his eyes. You'd think the kid was about to see his prom date for the first time._

_“What is it you don't believe?” She steps into Tony's space and presses a soft kiss against his cheek before she wraps an arm around his waist and leans into his side._

_Without missing a beat Tony says, “That Peter would recommend New Jersey for a honeymoon location. I mean, really Peter?”_

_The kids cheeks turn crimson but Pepper Potts knows better and elbows Tony lightly. “That's alright. Keep your secrets.” She then turns her attention fully towards the kid. “Peter, I've been so excited to meet you. Tony can't stop talking about you.”_

_Peter panics under her attention, says the first thing that comes to mind- “It's a wonder he ever stops talking at all.” He winces as his brain plays that back over. Tony looks offended but Pepper bursts out laughing as she pulls away from Tony and over to Peter where she wraps an arm around his shoulders and squeezes._

_“Oh, I like him a whole lot, Tony.”_

_“Sorry, too bad,” he grumbles. “We can't keep him. We're taking him back now."_

* * *

They keep him. And all these months later Pepper is nearly as fond of Peter as she is Tony. The man knows this and it's for that reason that his eyes narrow suspiciously at them from the kitchen area when he spots Peter's grin and Peppers wink. 

“Hey!” he barks out. They both startle and turn towards him. “Are you two conspiring?” 

Pepper grins and motions quickly for Peter to come close, which he of course does, and she drags him down onto the sofa beside her, hand curling into his hair as she tucks him in close. “I’m stealing your protegé. He’s mine now.”

Tony gasps, eyes sadly falling closed. “Judas. The both of you.”

Peter snickers as he rests his head on Pepper’s chest. “Sorry, Mister Stark. You just aren’t as cuddly as Miss Potts.” Tony snorts and throws a muffin at Peter who catches it effortlessly. Peter, around a mouthful of food, says, “Are you trying to bribe me with freshly baked goods?”

“Is it working?”

“Not really,” Peter burrows deeper against Pepper’s side and she throws Tony a triumphant mischievous look. 

Tony circles around the counter and into the living area, dropping down onto the spacious sofa chair just off to the side. He hums thoughtfully. “How about an Audi?”

Pepper gasps, jaw dropping as she looks at her husband with surprise and a touch of amusement in her eyes. “Tony!”

It’s Peter’s reaction though- His eyes widen as he glances between the redhead whose eyes are trained on Tony, and Tony, whose eyes are trained on him. “No backsies!”

It’s Tony’s turn to throw a triumphant look Pepper’s way when Peter moves to get up from his spot next to Pepper so that he can cross the room over to his mentor. Pepper grabs him, however, by the back of the shirt and he yelps as he’s dragged back down beside her. “Don’t let him buy you like that, Peter! You’re worth more than an Audi.” 

“Yeah,” Peter says without missing a beat. “ _Two_ Audi’s.” 

Tony howls with laughter and Pepper playfully shoves him off the couch. “Never mind, take him back. He’s definitely your protegé.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! And follow me on Tumblr at the same URL and hit me up with a blurb prompt <3


End file.
